Marry Me?
by F.TomokoLeMarie
Summary: O dia finalmente chegou.Eu, James Potter, estava me casando com Lílian Evans.Eu sei!Finalmente!E como toda noiva que se prese, ela está atrasada, 17 minutos!Merlin!E o Almofadinhas não cala-a-boca! E eu não quero dar um murro nele na cerimônia."James, a Lily já chegou!" -E tudo que estava acontecendo ao meu redor pareceu sumir, ela tinha esse dom, a futura Sra. Potter J/L,S/M,A/


**Esclarecimentos:**

(1) Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem.

(2) Esta OneShot não segue a ordem cronológica dos acontecimentos de HP ref. ao casamento de Lily e James e o nascimento de Harry, descritos pela nossa querida J. - mesmo ainda não ser claro até mesmo para os fãs da série de livros.

(3) Esta fanfic é narrada pelo James, caso não entendam muito bem no início.

* * *

**O dia do meu casamento com Lílian Evans, a minha ruivinha - POV James Potter**

Meu coração batia forte, quase querendo sair do peito. Minhas mãos suavam e eu estava com muito frio. Mas já era de imaginar que eu, James Potter ficaria desta maneira no dia do meu casamento com a minha ruiva.

Eu não havia visto mais a Lily desde a manhã do dia anterior, e isso já estava me matando! Pois, mesmo no mundo bruxo, o marido não pode ver a noiva vestida com o vestido antes do casamento.

Bati outra vez meus pés no chão e puxei a manga da minha camisa para verificar as horas.

Era um relógio engraçado, funcionava com magia, mas eu podia decifrar que já eram próximo das 17:17! Ela estava atrasada 17 minutos! Um recorde!

- Pontas?

Sirius e Remus estavam parados atrás de mim, e perceberam meu nervosismo.

- Acalme-se James. – Sirius pigarreou atrás de mim. Ele não havia gostado da ideia de Lily do terno, na verdade, o Almofadinha não gostava de muitas coisas. – Está me dando nos nervos!

- Sirius, deixe o Pontas. – Falou Remus puxando o braço do meu amigo. – Quando você e a Marllene se casarem? Como você acha que vai ficar.

Meu amigo ficou pálido e nem parecia respirar.

- Pronto, agora tenho dois desesperados. Por favor, Almofadinhas, já temos o James.

- Shiu! – Alice Longobottom estava do lado oposto ao nosso. E como uma das melhores amigas de Lily, foi escolhida como madrinha. Ela estava lá para garantir a Lily que eu estaria vivo até o momento dela entrar. – Fiquem quietos. Ops! – Ela observou algo atrás de nós e falou uma última vez. – Ela chegou James, por favor, nada de desmaios ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Seja homem!

- Você ouviu a pentelha. – Sirius ria. – Seja homem.

Algumas notas do piano começaram a ser tocadas, mas Sirius não estava me deixando em paz.

- Cale a boca Almofadinhas!

- Só se for pela ruiva. – Ele tentava controlar a risada. E eu já estava ficando vermelho de raiva.

- James! – Remus puxou o Sirius para trás dele. – A Lily já está na entrada!

Preciso dizer o quanto eu estava nervoso?

O quanto eu estava morrendo de medo?

Pois é, eu já não sentia mais nada.

Lily Evans estava parada mais a frente, onde terminavam as cadeiras com nossos convidados, esperando as madrinhas de casamento entrarem antes dela. Mas eu já podia encontrá-la.

Estávamos, não em uma igreja, mas em uma campina próxima a Godric's Hollow. Onde eu e minha futura esposa compramos uma casa antecipadamente na vila de bruxos, mas ainda era segredo sua localização.

Lily sorriu ao me ver. Os olhos verdes parecendo esmeraldas cintilando. Eu sabia que ela iria chorar, não que ela seja chorona e fraca, mas nós dois estávamos felizes – depois de tantos anos sem estarmos juntos.

Ela usava um vestido branco, era todo liso e sem pregas. Era justo ao corpo e o colo era protegido pelo tecido, que ainda passava pelo seu braço. Os cabelos ruivos – que eu amava – estavam soltos e envoltos por um arco de flores miúdas brancas e o véu lhe caia até a cintura, também sem muito volume.

E o buquê, eram lírios do campo. Assim como o seu nome.

O Sr. Evans sorria para a filha e ficava sério quando voltava o olhar para mim. Não que não nos déssemos bem, mas eu entendia o que ele poderia estar sentindo: sua última filha, o seu lírio estava se casando e deixando a casa e a família (de certa forma).

Quando eles se aproximaram do pequeno altar eu me aproximei – ainda não compreendo da onde meus pés tiraram força para aquele ato. – da mulher da minha vida, e do seu pai.

O Sr. Evans lhe deu dois beijos, um em cada lado do rosto.

- Fique bem, minha pequena Lily. – Ele soltou o braço dela e voltou-se para mim. – Cuide bem dela e a ame muito James. – Depois olhou de esgelho para a filha. – É tudo que eu ainda posso te pedir.

E me entregou a sua mão.

Ela sorria abobalhadamente, como ela sempre fazia quando não sabia o que estava fazendo. E me perguntava com um olhar se eu também estava me sentindo daquela forma – quando você convive mais de 7 anos com Lily, você saberia reconhecer qualquer uma de suas faces.

E eu não sabia o que fazer.

Naquele momento, eu travei. Eu sempre era forte perto dela, Lily sempre me dava as forças que eu precisava pra continuar.

A guerra estava acontecendo lá fora, e eu sabia que junto dela eu poderia fazer tudo, por ela, pela família e pelos amigos, eu iria até o inferno e mais além.

Mas naquele momento, vendo-a insegura eu fiz a primeira coisa que me veio a mente. Nada muito brilhanre ou incrível, só simples.

Tomei a mão dela nas minhas e beijei as costas. Depois olhei fixo nas esmeraldas e falei, quase sussurrando.

- Eu vou estar do seu lado, sempre Lily.

Ela só balançou a cabeça concordando e deixando lágrimas escaparem.

"_Meu Merlin, como eu amo essa mulher!_" pensei.

Coloquei o braço dela junto ao meu e a guiei próximo ao oficial.

E a cada palavra que o senhor atrás do altar dava ela suspirava e apertava levemente o meu braço.

Até eu não estava agüentando!

Eu estava muito feliz! Nossa! Estava explodindo por dentro, eu era o homem mais feliz do mundo.

E ela ainda não sabia o quanto.

* * *

De repente, no meio da cerimônia, eu me desprendi do lugar e comecei a vagar pelas minhas memórias.

Eu me lembrava perfeitamente da primeira vez que eu a vi no expresso de Hogwarts. Lily era tão linda, ainda pequena, e muito tímida – a primeira vista.

Depois me lembro de como ela evoluía na escola, como era inteligente durante as aulas, como era parabenizada pelos professores. Mesmo ela tendo andando durante muitos anos com o Snape.

Depois quando ela fez seu primeiro patrono no sétimo ano.

É até engraçado, pois eu nem mais chamava ela para sair com tanta freqüência, depois da morte de alguns familiares eu havia percebido que a guerra estava chegando perto de mim. E qual foi minha surpresa ao ver que o patrono dela era uma corça e o meu um cervo!?

Além de eu ter que utilizar o mesmo espaço como monitor chefe junto a ela?

Pode-se dizer que o tempo provaria que tudo o que fiz no passado foi idiota e infantil, mas também provara para ela o quanto eu mudei – ainda em tempo!

* * *

- James?

- James? – Chamou Lily. Ela me olhava temerosa.

- Ah – Fiz. – Sim. – Acho que esta era aquela resposta para a pergunta "Você aceita Lílian Evans como esposa?" Pois o oficial deu continuidade a cerimônia e eu percebi que vacilei.

E eu pude ouvir Almofadinhas suspirar e dizer: "Frouxo" e depois uma fungada.

Espero que Remus tenha dado um pelo golpe nas suas costelas!

Eu peguei as alianças eu que estavam em cima da mesinha a nossa frente. Eram douradas, grossas e por dentro estavam gravados os nomes de cada um e a data do casamento.

- Repita depois de mim. – Pediu o oficial. – Eu, James Potter, aceito você Lílian Evans como minha esposa.

Respirei e tentei olhar para Lily, sem fungar ou chorar.

- Eu. – limpei os lábios e peguei sua mão esquerda. – James Potter, aceito você, Lílian Evans, como minha esposa.

- Para amá-la e respeita-la, na saúde e na doença, na guerra e na vitória. – Isso foi algo que nós dos adicionamos ao repertório comum.

- Para amá-la e respeita-la, na saúde e na doença, na guerra e na vitória.

Eu respirava e sorria – meus pulmões estavam tão inchados!

- Até que a eternidade nos espere. – O oficial estava quase balbuciando.

- Até que a eternidade nos separe. – E eu finalmente coloquei o anel no seu dedo fininho. Cheguei perto do seu rosto e dei um beijo nas suas bochechas. – Não irá se salvar de mim tão cedo, Evans – Ela sorriu.

- Agora você Lílian Evans.

- Eu Lílian Evans, aceito você, James Potter, como meu marido. – Eu já falei que adoro a voz dela enquanto ela tenta não chorar? Então eu já deixei claro! – Para amá-lo e respeita-lo, na saúde e na doença, na guerra e na vitória. – Ela riu fraco, enquanto que a mão dela tremia (igual a minha) – Até que a eternidade nos separe. – O anel entrou perfeitamente no meu dedo. Então ela fez o mesmo gesto que eu havia feito, antes de leva-la ao "altar". – Eu nem sonharia com isso, Potter. – Ela respondeu a minha fala anterior.

- Já pode beijar...

- Vamos Pontas, beija logo a ruiva! – Sirius urrou. Marllene pigarreou no lugar. – Que amor?

Nós dois sorrimos desconcertados. E eu pude fazer o que eu já estava entorpecido por fazer. Puxei a minha Lily, agora minha esposa, meu Merlin! Puxei ela pela cintura e selei meus lábios nos dela.

Parece estranho, mas toda vez que eu a beijo, não é como "sempre". Era como se o nosso sempre fosse um recomeço.

E quando me separei dela, pude ver que ela ainda estava com os olhos fechados.

- Pode abrir os olhos agora, senhora Potter. – Falei rindo.

Ela ficou vermelha, igual da cor do cabelo. Mas fez o que eu pedi.

- Lílian Evans Potter. – Ela falou. – Soa bem, mas ainda vai demorar pra eu me acostumar.

Almofadinhas tossiu forte atrás de mim.

- Ruiva. – Almofadinhas se postou atrás de mim. – Você agora é a senhora Potter, esposa do meu querido irmão James, e estão devidamente oficializados...

As pessoas ao redor já estavam transfigurando suas cadeiras em mesas ou conjuravam mais cadeiras, todos juntos, formaram um círculo.

- Fale logo Sirius. – Pediu James.

Ele recuou um pouco.

- Posso te dar um abraço?

Não sei qual foi a do Almofadinhas, mas senti quando minha esposa me soltou e se jogou no meu melhor amigo.

Ela chorava, eu podia ouvir. Sirius nunca fora muito de ser amigável, digamos que ele gostava de ser um "bad-boy".

- Agora. – Ela limpava abaixo dos olhos. – Sirius, pare de me chamar de ruiva, me chame de Lily.

- Claro, Lily.

Marllene apareceu ao lado do noivo e suspirou. Olhou para a melhor amiga e deu um abraço nela.

E eu?

- Você foi ótimo. – Falou o Sr. Evans atrás de mim. Depois me deu um abraço. – Minha menina!

Lily se soltava se uma pessoa e ia para outra.

E eu?

As madrinhas e amigas de Lily, Marllene McKinnon (noiva do Sirius) e Alice Longbottom (esposa do Frank), vieram logo me parabenizar e me ameaçar de "Se você magoar a Lily James, vamos atrás de você" – Típico e nostálgico.

Depois meus pais também apareceram e me cumprimentaram, minha mãe ficou tagarelando com a Lily.

- Ela está linda, James. – Sirius estava ao meu lado e passou o braço pelos meus ombros. – Quem diria que a rui-, quero dizer a Lily um dia iria sair com você!

- E ainda casar! – Remus abriu um abraço. – Parabéns amigo! Espero que vocês possam ter toda a felicidade desse mundo.

- Aluado, isso é muito piegas. – Sirius ralhava com ele. – James, aproveite! – Ele chegou perto de mim e sussurrou: - Faça muito - Ele me olhou com "aquela" cara - sabe, _aquilo_! Mas com cuidado né amigo!

- Sirius! - Urrei. O que ele queria? Merlin!

- Calma James, ué! Depois quando a Lily engravidar, o que acha que vai acontecer? – Ele só falou para mim, porém Remus ainda estava ao nosso lado. – Falo isso, porque Marllene está comentando muito a respeito nos últimos dias.

- O que isso tem a ver? – Remus franziu o cenho.

- As duas são melhores amigas, desde quando? – Sirius parou para pensar. – Desde de o quinto ano! Sério James, se a Marllene já pensa em filhos, pode acreditar que a Lily também pensa. Elas são fáceis de decifrar.

Eu gargalhei, alto, muito alto.

- Sirius, Sirius. – Eu tentava me recompor. – Acho que quem deve se preocupar é você.

- Quem deve se preocupar? – Lily parou atrás de Remus. – Desculpem meninos, mas agora eu preciso roubar o James de vocês. – E atravessou sua mão me resgatando dos meus amigos paranóicos, bom, só do Sirius mesmo.

Os convidados já haviam arrumado seus espaços.

E já estava escurecendo.

Meus padrinhos colocaram cordas com pequenas luminárias penduradas, elas vinha de uma pequena árvore a outra. Já estava escurecendo e logo começaríamos o jantar.

Os músicos então se posicionaram e eu lembrei: A valsa dos Noivos!

- Já, Lilly?

- Não me diga que está com medo, James Potter. – Sorriu como um maroto. – É só uma dança, seremos só eu e você, lembra?

A verdade era que, mesmo ensaiando meses com a Lily, com a minha mãe e com a Marllene – Sirius não gostava muito dessa parte. – eu não conseguia dançar perfeitamente.

Lily me puxou por entre as mesas, ela conseguia abrir espaço para passarmos até chegarmos ao centro daquilo tudo.

Eu pude ouvir as primeiras notas e fiquei estático.

- Coloque a mão na minha cintura James. – Ela pediu.

Eu só obedecia, e magicamente eu comecei a dançar, valsa!

Por Merlin! Alguém enfeitiçou meus pés! Só pode!

- O que foi querido?

- Tem certeza de que eu estou dançando por minha conta?

- Sim James. – Eu peguei uma de suas mãos e fiz ela girar.

Eu sabia que em algum momento os nossos pais estariam dançando conosco, e eu anciava por esse momento, pois não sabia quanto tempo a minha sorte com a valsa iria durar.

Mas, quando me dei conta, Sirius e Marllene passaram por nós e acenaram sorrindo. Remus fez par com Emmeline Vance e, Alice e Frank também estavam no círculo.

Foi muito divertido, tenho que revelar. Eu dancei com tantas mulheres: Lily, minha mãe, a Sra. Evans, minha futura cunhada Marllene, Alice e até Emmeline. Até a professora Minerva, minha sempre Minnie, me pediu por uma dança!

Ao final, todos os convidados estavam dançando, até que Sirius, subiu no palco e parou com toda a cantoria e a dança.

Os garçons passeavam pelas mesas oferecendo as comidas e trazendo para os convidados, e naquele momento um passou perto do meu amigo e ele retirou uma de suas taças da bandeja.

- Sirius! Aquela taça era minha. – Falou o Sr. Weasley. A esposa lhe lançou um olhar de raiva pelo comentário. – Que foi querida?

- Por favor! Peço sua atenção! – Sirius estava se divertindo com aquilo tudo. – Está na hora de nós começarmos com aquele costume dos trouxas, sem ofensas claro! Um costume, que diz respeito a fazer os amigos e parentes dos noivos subirem aqui neste pequeno palco, e fazerem alguma declaração ao casal. – Ele bebeu um gole da taça. – E eu, como sendo o irmão postiço do James e um de seus melhores amigos, eu irei começar.

- Lá vem. – Falou Marllene. Ela estava sentada na mesa à direita da nossa, junto com Remus, Alice e Frank e outros colegas de Hogwarts.

- James, só tenho a dizer para você, por favor Lily não leve para o lado pessoal. Tanto eu quanto você, estamos fritos! – As pessoas fizeram silêncio. – Nunca em toda a história de Hogwarts, houveram garotas iguais as nossas! Nós brigávamos muito, o James sempre levava ponta-pés da Lily quando ele começou a chama-la para sair. – Lily ria ao meu lado. – É estranho então, para mim, ver que depois de tantos "_Não, Potter! Saia daqui, Potter! Não vou sair com você para Hogsmead, entenda, Potter! Você e esse seu pomo idiota!_" Eu não consigo me lembrar de todas as palavras rudes da minha querida cunhada. Porém, eu também sabia, que James no início, não levou a sério isso.

- Isso é verdade. – Falou Remus. – Porém!

- Porém, como meu amigo Remus já falou, James recebeu um grande e sonoro: "_NÃO, POTTER! AGORA SAIA DAQUI!_" – Ele tentou imitar a voz irritada da Lily de quando éramos crianças. Eu fui obrigado a olhar para Lily, ela também fez o mesmo e me beijou. – E foi óbvio que o James ficou apavorado com o fato da rui-, quero dizer, da Lily ter dado o fora nele. Então começaram aquele episódios, James convida a Lily, ela dava as mesmas respostas. – Ele suspirou. – Até que no quinto ano, James parou de chamar a Lily para sair. O bobão havia se apaixonado por ela, mas preferiu não receber tantos "nãos" – Eu segurei a mão da Lily e ela me deu outro beijo. – Então, James foi chamado para ser Monitor Chefe!

- E ele achou que o professor Dumbledore cometera o maiôs engano da vida dele. – Remus revelou. – Um Maroto? Monitor?

- Remus, por favor, venha ao palco comigo. – Sirius resmungou. – Não agüento mais suas interrupções.

Todos rolaram de rir.

Remus foi ao lado do meu outro melhor amigo.

Então eu notei, que todos os meus amigos estavam na nossa festa. Peter estava um pouco afastado, mas conversava com o Sr. Arthur. Mais longe vi alguns dos meus professores de Hogwarts: Dumbledore, Minnie e o sempre leal, Hagrid.

- Todos vieram. – Comentou Lily.

- Sim. – Passei o braço ao redor dela fazendo ela apoiar a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Então James teve que trabalhar com a Lily.

- E tiveram as rondas, durante a noite. – Sirius comentou. – Sejamos sensatos, se ninguém soubesse na época, estava tudo bem. – Eu o repeendi com um olhar. – E num belo dia de visita a Hogsmead.

- Lá estavam, James e Lily, e para o espanto da população feminina, e também masculina. – Sirius brindou com Remus. – Eles finalmente se acertaram.

- A Lily finalmente havia tomado o nosso Jamie da gente. – Sirius fez bico. – Lily, minha querida, ruiva, lírio e do que mais o James te chamava? Ah! Minha Lily! Você mostrou para todos nós o seu verdadeiro lado.

- Mudou o James, e o tornou mais responsável.

- Uma pena. – Sirius maneou a cabeça. – E James provou que para todas as idiotices que ele fazia na escola, era para chamar sua atenção Lily.

- O que eu Sirius queremos dizer, é que. – Eles ergueram as taças e eu estava já me levantando. – Desejamos toda a felicidade para vocês. Afinal foram muitos anos!

Lily também se levantou e ergueu a sua taça.

As pessoas irrompiam em palmas e gritinhos. Davam vivas e riam alto.

- Agora é nossa vez! Desculpe querido. – Marllene tirou Sirius do palco, e junto com ela veio Alice. – Primeiro, Lily, finalmente! – Ela ria enquanto lágrimas escapavam do seu rosto. – Amiga, foram quase 6 anos de negação! – Lily e eu voltamos ao nosso lugar, Remus e Sirius também voltaram aos seus lugares. – Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você!

- Você se tornou uma bruxa maravilhosa! – Alice pegou o microfone da amiga. – E eu sei James, que ela será também uma ótima esposa! Não vou prolongar muito a minha vez. – Ela riu boba. – Lily? James? Foi difícil não foi? Eu mal agüentava quando a Lily aparecia toda braba e vermelha por causa de você. Foi tão difícil fazer ela enxergar! E claro, você também tem culpa nisso tudo! Só provocava!

- Ela tem razão. – Marllene retornou. – Mas sabe, todos que conheceram vocês, e a sua história entendem que se não fossem as atitudes dos dois. Eles não iriam chegar até onde chagaram hoje.

- Vocês nos deixam muito felizes. Não posso pedir muito do James, pois ele já te faz muito feliz Lily. E nem de você amiga, você sempre fez ele parecer um pateta apaixonado! – Lily olhou para mim divertida. – E mesmo assim, acho que ele gosta de estar todo caído por você.

- Lily, cuide do James. – Pediu Marllene. – Sejam bons um com o outro. Ah! Trouxemos um texto trouxa! Achei muito lindo, e é a cara da Lily! Vocês vão chorar muito, lê Alice!

Alice tirou da sua bolsinha um pergaminho embrulhado. O abriu e tomou o microfone.

- Eu vou chorar! – Ela já estava fazendo isso.

"_Ainda que eu falasse as línguas dos homens e dos anjos, e não tivesse amor, seria como o metal que soa ou como o címbalo que retine. _

_E ainda que tivesse o dom de profecia, e conhecesse todos os mistérios e toda a ciência, e ainda que tivesse toda fé, de maneira tal que transportasse os montes, e não tivesse amor, nada seria. _

_E ainda que distribuísse todos os meus bens para sustento dos pobres, e ainda que entregasse o meu corpo para ser queimado, e não tivesse amor, nada disso me aproveitaria. _

Eu pude notar que Alice lia tanto para mim e para Lily, quanto para seu marido Frank.

_O amor é sofredor, é benigno; o amor não é invejoso; o amor não se vangloria, não se ensoberbece, _

_não se porta inconvenientemente, não busca os seus próprios interesses, não se irrita, não suspeita mal; _

_não se regozija com a injustiça, mas se regozija com a verdade; _

_tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta. _

Eu havia esperado tantos anos pela Lily, que queria poder aproveitar todo tempo perdido. Todos os dias que eu não pude dizer a ela o quanto eu a amava, o quanto era bom ter ela ao meu lado e o quanto me fazia sofrer quando eu a magoava.

E apesar de tudo, mostrar a ela, que mesmo com a guerra. Nós ainda éramos dois jovens bruxos, querendo viver nossas vidas. Querendo apenas desfrutar dos nossos poucos momentos.

_O amor jamais acaba; mas havendo profecias, serão aniquiladas; havendo línguas, cessarão; havendo ciência, desaparecerá; _

_porque, em parte conhecemos, e em parte profetizamos; _

_mas, quando vier o que é perfeito, então o que é em parte será aniquilado. _

_Quando eu era menino, pensava como menino; mas, logo que cheguei a ser homem, acabei com as coisas de menino. _

_Porque agora vemos como por espelho, em enigma, mas então veremos face a face; agora conheço em parte, mas então conhecerei plenamente, como também sou plenamente conhecido. _

_Agora, pois, permanecem a fé, a esperança, o amor, estes três; mas o maior destes é o amor."_

Lily fungava forte ao meu lado, eu podia sentir as suas lágrimas no meu pescoço. Alice teve que esperar um pouco toda a agitação das pessoas ao seu redor, professor Dumbledore foi o primeiro que aplaudiu.

Minnie chorava aos poucos.

Peter aplaudia com força.

Os Weasley, os pais aplaudiam, enquanto que os filhos batiam na mesa e aplaudiam.

Hagrid também chorava, ora aplaudia.

Sirius e Frank foram então resgatar suas mulheres do palco. Elas chegaram perto da nossa mesa e Lily se levantou num salto.

- Eu amo tanto vocês duas! – Ela abraçava as duas de mal jeito e eu cuidava para ela não cair. Quando elas se soltaram Lily voltou a me abraçar.

- Agora, acho que é a nossa vez Potter. – Nossos pais subiram no palco. – Eu nunca imaginei que algo mais poderia me surpreender. – O pai de Lily começou. – Até que, num belo dia, um senhor já velhinho. – Ele olhou de esguelho para Dumbledore. – Apareceu em minha casa, e falou para mim que a minha flor, era uma bruxa. Eu me espantei, e quase tive um ataque. – Ele limpou os lábios. – E então, vocês dois me surpreenderam, a quase um ano. Não posso dizer, tanto de você quanto a Tuney, que fiquei totalmente feliz. Vocês foram o maior presente que eu já poderia ter!

- E você James. – Meu pai me fitava e chorava, eu nunca em minha vida havia visto ele daquela maneira. – Sua mãe e eu ficamos muito felizes, quando soubemos que você estava a caminho. Eu já não tinha mais esperanças. Então, você foi como um raio de luz, como quando você ganha a taça das casas em Hogwarts pela primeira vez. – Ele maneou a cabeça. – Filho. Seja feliz. Faça a nossa querida Lily feliz, e você minha querida. Não deixe de ser essa mulher pela qual meu filho, como meu segundo filho mesmo disse, se apaixonou feito um bobão. Parabéns, aos dois.

Os dois ergueram as taças e brindaram.

- À Lily e o James!

Todos fizeram o mesmo.

Eu me virei novamente para ela, Lily estava rompendo em lágrimas. E eu tentava manter a pose (mas eu estava quase perdendo).

- Jamie, Lily? – Minha mãe me chamou pelo microfone. – Nunca se esqueçam de tentarem fazer um ao outro feliz.

- Lírio, faça o James muito feliz, minha filha! – A Sra. Evans estava chorando, assim como minha mãe. – Tenho tanto orgulho de você querida. E de você também James! Eu mal consigo acreditar! Vocês eram bebês ontem!

- Odeio esse tipo de conversa. – Ouvi Sirius falar.

- Bom, não vamos ocupar muito o tempo do James! – Falou minha mãe me pegando de surpresa. – Quero que me prometam fazer um ao outro feliz, entenderam. – Nós sorrimos em resposta. – Agora, James, venha aqui.

- James, o que isso significa? – Lily me perguntou.

- Minha vez de fazer uma homenagem pra você. – Beijei o topo da cabeça dela e fui em direção ao palco.

Tomei fôlego e subi no palco.

Meu coração farfalhava e os pulmões queriam sair do peito. A minha pulsação acelerou e eu fiquei um pouco vermelho, confesso! Eu estava aos nervos.

"_James você ensaiou isso duas semanas!_" Tentei me lembrar.

Mas ao vê-la ali, parada a poucos metros de mim. Eu me esqueci de tudo que havia escrito.

- "Um dia isso acontece, não importa o que o Almofadinhas diga, um dia você encontra alguém que lhe tira a fala sem qualquer explicação. Te faz repensar nas suas atitudes, você não quer desapontá-la. Você faz de tudo para que ela sorria, e as vezes, para que ela fique irritada; mesmo ela achando que ela não fique bonita dessa forma.

"Você aprende que não basta apenas ser você mesmo, você deve esquecer essa máscara que carrega. Você deve deixá-la ver quem realmente é. E acima de tudo, ela se torna o sonho que você sonha acordado. É um fio de esperança, pra quem está perdido. Um grito pra quem não consegue achar o que procura.

"E você, Lílian Evans, você é quem me faz dizer todos os dias, mesmo nublados, que irá dar sol. Mesmo que estejamos a 100 pontos de diferença com a Sonserina, que nós iremos ganhar.

"Porque eu não preciso de uma varinha, de uma vassoura ou talvez, de um pomo idiota se você me disser que estará comigo. Mas se você não estiver mais comigo. Eu não sei como irei caminhar. Você caminhou comigo, mesmo do lado contrário. Mas me trouxe pro seu lado.

"E eu não pretendo tão cedo dele sair.

"Acho que isso pode ser por hora, o meu tudo.

Pensei: _Bom, vamos começar a falar alguma coisa. Pois estes pensamentos não irão me ajudar._

* * *

Foi alguns minutos depois que eu havia notado que eu falei tudo aquilo.

Oh! Merlin!

Lily chorava demais! O que eu fiz?

Ela estava sendo segurada pela Lene, e me olhava de um jeito meio assustador.

Desci do palco correndo e fui na sua direção. E ela, assustadoramente, se jogou nos meus braços.

- Seu idiota, cabeça-dura, teimoso, prepotente! – Ela ria, e me olhava de um jeito que me deixava sem reação. Ela ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Mais do que eu já pude ter visto na minha vida. – Eu te amo tanto James.

E me abraçou novamente.

Sirius então abriu uma champanhe, eu pude sentir o gelo que estava. Mas eu estava pouco me importando com tudo aquilo.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, ou se mais pessoas foram falar alguma coisa no palco.

Nossos pais estavam sentados a nossa esquerda, só eram exclamações de alegrias. Nossas mães choravam e nossos pais esperniavam com elas.

Mas eu não queria saber de mais nada.

Com a Lily me abraçando e chorando, eu só pensava, no que eu havia falado de mal. Nossa, eu tentei ser honesto!

Ela me soltou do abraço e puxou meu rosto para um beijo.

Acho que então eu tinha minha resposta.

- James Potter, nunca mais tente me matar com essa forma de declaração. – Ela falou risonha. – Eu não vou saber lembrar de tudo. – Ela limpou os lábios e me fitou. – Mas você é tudo o que você disse pra mim. Na mesma medida.

- Ei casal?

- Ai Sirius, querido, Marllene deixe ele um pouco ocupado? – Lily piscou para a amiga ao lado do seu noivo.

- Sorte, Lily. - Eu acho que ouvi Lene falar para minha esposa.

Pra que sorte? Se ela tinha a mim!

Eu sei, acho que nunca vou perder esse meu jeito.

* * *

Ela me pegou pela mão e me levou para um pouco longe da festa. Sim estávamos em uma campina, que dava de frente para o mar.

O Sirius falou que era piegas demais, mas eu queria que a Lily tivesse o melhor dia de sua vida. E não me importava em parecer um idiota na frente dela. Porque eu sabia, agora mais do que nunca, que ela estava sobre meus encantos!

- O que você tanto ri, James? – Ela parou de frente para o mar, e me abraçou.

- Não de você, querida. – Eu ri. – Sirius achou piegas o lugar.

- Pobre Lene, se depender do meu cunhado, ela vai casar na casa dos Black.

- É pobre Lene. – Nós começamos a dançar de forma desordenada, sem ter alguma música. Estávamos longe de todos, só eu e Lily. – E para que a senhorita me trouxe aqui?

- Eu não te dei o seu presente de casamento, James. – Eu franzi o cenho. Ela ficou parada, só me olhando, serena. – Tente adivinhar.

Olhei para o céu, que já estava cheio de pontinhos cintilantes.

- Vai aparecer um anjo, ah, não ele já está comigo.

- James, sem gracinhas.

Olhei para ela sem entender. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

Suspirei e me soltei dela.

"_Se Marllene comenta desse assunto nos últimos dias, imagina a Lily_..." A voz do Almofadinhas soou na minha mente.

- Não é o que eu estou pensando. – "_Não podia ser!"_

Lily sorriu tímida e passou a mão por cima da barriga.

Eu fiquei estático.

- James? – Ela agitou a mesma mão pela minha face. – Eu não devia ter comentado isso. Devia ter esperado...

- Você está grávida, Lily?

Ela acenou firmemente a cabeça.

Eu coloquei a mão na testa.

Por isso Marllene devia estar falando para o Sirius a respeito de filhos.

OBRIGADO! MERLIN! OBRIGADO!

- Meu Merlin! O que eu fiz? James, por favor, não faça nada, oh céus...

- Do que está falando? – Meu peito começou novamente a se encher e meu coração a falhar. Minhas mãos formigavam. – Lily!... Eu estou muito... – Peguei ela no colo e comecei a girar ela. O meu mundo girava! – Muito feliz!

- Sério? – Lily piscava frenéticamente. – Eu achei, que bom, você não ia aceitar com facilidade, estamos juntos só dois anos, e faz quase duas horas que nos casamos...

- De quanto tempo?

- Como? – Ela pediu.

- Quantos meses?

Ela riu.

- Mais ou menos um mês. Que isso, James! – Eu voltei a abraçar ela.

MERLIN! MERLIN! MERLIN! OBRIGADO! OBRIGADO!

Eu era o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Nem todos os feitiços do mundo, nem todas as poções do mundo e nem mesmo a taça de quadribol; nada se poderia comparar com aquela alegria.

Eu ainda estava sem entender e conectar as coisas.

Eu nem me importava se havíamos casado hoje.

Não me importava com Sirius e Remus me chamando, nos chamando.

- James, temos que voltar.

Tomei o rosto dela em minhas mãos e alisei as bochechas rosadas, da minha Lily.

- James, não brinque comigo. – Ela me abraçou e me beijou.

- Não, jamais. – Eu falei em um intervalo.

Não demos atenção aos nossos amigos.

Depois de algum tempo, lembrei do que eu queria tanto dizer.

- Você sabe como me presentear e me surpreender, Lílian Evans. – Ela sorriu. – Mal posso esperar pra esse menino chegar!

- E se for menina, James?

Eu ainda alisava a barriga dela, nem me acreditava!

OBRIGADO! MERLIN!

- Vou amar do mesmo jeito. – Ele voltei o olhar para ela. – E se for, quero que seja como você.

- Se for menino. – Ela me pegou pelo pescoço. – Quero que seja como você.

- Não ele tem que ter seus olhos!

Lily sorriu.

- Tudo bem.

* * *

Aquilo me silenciou pelo resto da noite.

"**Tudo bem**"

Eu estava casado com a mulher que eu amava, e ela esperava um filho meu.

Não me importava mais a guerra naquele momento, nem nada.

Pois naquela noite, éramos só nós.

Era sobre estarmos juntos das pessoas que nós amávamos e cuidaríamos. Sobre festejar e unimos nossas forças, nos aliar mais ainda e manter nossos laços fortes.

Sobre como o amor pode unir duas pessoas que não estavam preparadas para o impacto. De como, alguém, pode mudar tão facilmente a maneira como você enxerga o mundo.

* * *

Quando eu acordei no dia seguinte, ainda com o olhar sem foco, eu reconheci o lugar aonde eu estava. Esfreguei meus olhos com as costas das minhas mãos. Agora eu olhei ao redor pelo ambiente.

Estávamos em casa, na _nossa_ casa. Lily dormia ao meu lado profundamente, estava virada de lado para mim, com o cabelo lhe caindo sobre o pescoço. Peguei uma das mechas e enrolei nos dedos.

Ela abriu levemente os olhos, e eu reconheci que logo ela estaria acordada.

Eu suspirei. Depois sorri, como um "pateta". Tão piegas, tão o jeito da minha ruiva.

_"E eu te protegeria Lily, até o fim._

_Você Lily, e o nosso filho."_ Eu pensei, eu falei. Na verdade, nem me lembro. Lily sorriu.

**FIM**

* * *

**Hallo!  
**

Pra quem não me conhece, meu nome é Thaís, e sou conhecida por não terminar minhas fics! :x Pois é, verdade seja dita! Haha, e para compensar eu escrevi esse capítulo hoje! É para ser só uma OneShot!

Eu amei escrever sobre o dia do casamento deles! Nossa, Lily e James são meus personagens preferidos! Todos os personagens da tia Rowling, na verdade são cativantes.

Mas reconheço que durante meus anos lendo HP eu tinha uma queda pelo James. Tão piegas e "pateta", foi uma das minhas paixões platônicas!

Espero que gostem!


End file.
